Blurred Lines
by thecosmicwind
Summary: A twist on the episode 'Bombshell' (season 12, episode 19). The flirting has increased and the lines are becoming blurry, and Elliot and Olivia both know that if they cross that line, there will be no going back. Rated M.


**Hello everyone!**

 **I am here with a new one-shot. In this lovely Elliot and Olivia one-shot, we take a look at the 'Bombshell' episode, but with a twist. Almost thirteen years of being partners, and finally, that boundary line starts to twist and become a little blurry. Note: Elliot and Kathy are divorced, etc.**

 **Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

 **Blurred Lines [ONESHOT]**

"…but new members have to be invited by a current member."

Elliot and Olivia were watching Fin as he stood at their interactive monitor. They'd been going over details for their latest case and trying to figure out the leads to follow and which way to go. They were investigating the stabbing of a seemingly innocent family man named Jerry Bullard, and while they originally thought that perhaps his job with an aviation company that does government contract work in Afghanistan was connected to his attack, they later learned that he and his wife, Jane, were frequent visitors to a swingers' club called _The Swing Set._ Now, the detectives were researching information on the club, and now they had to figure out what the next move was.

Elliot and Olivia had been leaning against the desk together, side by side, their arms brushing together. They glanced at each other out the corner of one another's eye; they already knew what the other was thinking. They were in sync like that – after roughly thirteen years of being partners and despite going through hell and being apart at times, their connection had never wavered. They were connected and had been since the beginning. _"Mutual reliance"_ and _"emotional dependence"_ had been words used to describe their relationship at one point; hell, they had even been told that they were "too close". But they didn't care, of course. They fed off each other and worked well together. They would always be attached together, no matter what.

They stood up straight at the same time, turned in sync and tilted their heads to look at each other. Olivia softly bit her lip before asking;

"How do you wanna play it?"

Her brown eyes were sparkling in the lights of the squad room. Elliot's cobalt blue eyes darkened to the point that they were a navy color as he looked at her, as the sound of her voice filtered through his ears. He tilted his head slightly, giving her a smirk before continuing;

"Just tell them our good friend Jerry invited us."

Olivia nodded her head. They had to clear it with their Captain of course and work with Huang to get their covers sorted, but other than that, she was looking forward to it. She wasn't looking forward to being surrounded by a bunch of horny couples that would probably be ready to pounce on her or Elliot at the first sight, but she was looking forward to being undercover with him. Their undercover operations were always great, and besides, it was always fun to pretend that they had crossed the line that they were forever dancing on but too stubborn to cross.

As Olivia walked towards her desk to get the file, she could feel a pair of eyes watching her. She looked over her shoulder; Elliot wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he had been checking her out. She watched as those blue eyes trailed from her bottom and up her back until they reached her own brown eyes that were peering at him from over her shoulder, and his lips twisted into a smirk. She tilted her head slightly and bit her lip, before purposely swinging her hips as she made her way over to her desk. She turned on her heel and leaned over to grab the file, making sure she dipped enough so that Elliot would get an eyeful of cleavage if he was still watching. She glanced up and her lips curled into a smirk; he was still watching her, and it was obvious where his gaze had landed.

She licked her lips as she grabbed the file and made her way back over to him. His eyes trailed from her cleavage to her face, and she lightly pushed the file onto his chest, trailed her fingers a bit over the firmness of his muscles through the dress shirt he was wearing, before walking away to their Captain's office.

The flirting had only increased since his divorce from Kathy, which had been final about three months earlier. She glanced over her shoulder and saw those blue eyes watching her as she walked away again. She simply winked at him to which he smirked in return.

* * *

The next night, Olivia and Elliot were gearing up to head to _The Swing Set._ Olivia was in her room, finishing up her outfit. She had on some smokey eye make up and some pale pink lipstick, and her brunette locks were curled and flowing in loose spirals, framing her face perfectly. Now, she was eyeing her reflection in the mirror as she had just pulled on a strapless animal print dress that stopped a few inches above the knee. The dress hugged her figure perfectly and would bring any man to their knees, though really, she was aiming for it to bring one man only to his knees. She licked her lips at the thought of him and took a sip from the wine glass that was resting on her night stand. She had just put the glass down when she heard a knock at the door, leading her to rush to grab it while holding the front of the dress up as she hadn't zipped it up yet.

She checked the peephole before opening the door. Elliot looked incredibly handsome in a white shirt, and black trousers with a matching jacket as well as black shoes. His eyes widened when he set his eyes on the woman before him, and Olivia smirked at the reaction.

"I'm almost ready," she stepped aside, allowing him to step into the apartment, "Give me a few more minutes."

She closed and locked the door back before placing her hand on his shoulder; "Since you're here though, make yourself useful and zip me up."

She turned and moved some of her hair, and she had to swallow when she felt Elliot's hands brush against her back as he slid the silver zip up her spine. She thanked him before sauntering back to the room, shouting over her shoulder; "Make yourself at home; there's wine and beer and water."

"Thanks." She heard him call back. She smirked to herself and slipped on some dangling looped earrings, before grabbing her clutch bag which contained her essentials such as some extra lipstick, credit cards, and her phone – and her badge, just in case. She then grabbed her nude colored pumps in the other hand and flicked the light off in her room before making her way back towards the living room and kitchen area, where Elliot was leaned against her counter, sipping some water. She made her way over to him, snaking her hand around his and lifting the glass of water to her lips. She eyed him as she sipped the cold drink, and she swore she saw his eyes darken as he looked at her.

"You're gonna kill me tonight," he murmured, staring down at her as he towered over her due to her not having her heels on, "You look beautiful, Liv; this is what you're hiding under those clothes?" He smirked at her, eyeing her from head to toe.

"Maybe." She winked. She held onto his shoulder as she slipped the heels on, allowing her to grow a few inches in height. She was now eye level with him, and she could see the lust and the need swirling in the pools of cobalt blue. She gave him a laugh before holding her hand out, allowing him to slip the small, gold band onto her left ring finger. He ran his thumb over it and flicked his gaze back to her face, before then moving to place his hand on the small of her back while she grabbed her keys to lock up.

"Let's go, wife."

She shuddered at the way his voice was dripping with want. She glanced over her shoulder at him, a smoldering look in her eyes as her gaze flicked from his lips to his eyes.

"Let's go, husband."

* * *

 _The Swing Set_ was rather packed; Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other with probably similar thoughts. Elliot was eyeing her in that dress and wondering how the hell he was going to let go of her to make this undercover operation more believable, and Olivia was eyeing him in his dress clothing, already wanting to fight off any woman that may come his way and want his attention.

The two interlocked their fingers; Elliot rubbed her hand with his thumb as they walked in together. Now they could pretend that the line was blurred completely and unseen. She licked her lips yet again and glanced at him as they walked in together, then looked around. The atmosphere was filled with sexual tension and it almost smelled like sex in the club, and that was stirring something between the two partners, something that they had to keep at bay as they were certainly _not_ planning to cross that line _._

"Welcome to _The Swing Set –_ I'm Suzette." The blonde hostess greeted them – the tight black dress she was wearing gave both Elliot and Olivia an eye full of cleavage.

"Hi Suzette," Elliot nodded before smiling; "This is my wife, Olivia…I'm Elliot."

' _This is my wife Olivia.'_ That sounded so good and rolled off his tongue so easily.

"And you were invited by?"

"A friend of my husband," _husband_ sounded so good referring to Elliot; "Jerry Bullard?"

"Ah Jerry, one of our best members," Suzette let out a chuckle before tilting her head to the side; "First time experiencing the lifestyle?"

' _First and last time ever.'_ Elliot thought to himself as he glanced at Olivia and replied to Suzette; "Is it that obvious?"

Suzette giggled; "You two are gonna have a lot of fun, come on." She gestured for them to follow, and Elliot and Olivia shared a glance before doing so.

They got a club soda each, and kept their hands clasped firmly together while they a few questions regarding Jerry, keeping the questions innocent enough as to not raise suspicion, but enough to gain information. They learned that he was often seen with Cassandra, a beautiful brunette that was the center of many of the members' attention, though Jerry seemed to be her favorite member and the feeling seemed to be mutual. Cassandra soon came over – and Elliot and Olivia feigned interest in the woman. When she suggested that she and Elliot go somewhere alone, Elliot hesitated and looked at Olivia, whose eyes had changed. Swirling in the melted pools of chocolate, Elliot could almost see that she was not liking the idea of him going somewhere alone with this woman. He had only just given her hand a reassuring squeeze, when Olivia was suddenly approached by a young couple who found her so beautiful. If she and Elliot wanted this to be believable, they had to separate.

They looked at each other, before finally going their separate ways. Olivia was pulled over to a table with the young couple, while Elliot was led to the back with Cassandra. He and Cassandra chatted for a bit, and he was able to gain more information regarding Jerry. He even later learned of Cassandra's jealous ex-boyfriend names Doug and judging by the news that he had threatened Jerry, he wondered if maybe he was behind the attack on the man.

He and Cassandra continued talking, when suddenly she said; "I'm surprised you're willing to share, Olivia; she's lovely."

Elliot chuckled a bit; "Trying to broaden our horizons."

This was far from the truth. Olivia wasn't even really his, but _when_ he did get her, he wasn't sharing her at all.

"Baby?"

He looked up at the sound of the voice; Olivia was standing before him, her lips pouted in the sexiest manner. He stood up and placed a hand on her back, and she draped her arms around his neck; "Ready to go?"

She moved her lips to his ear; "I'd rather have our own fun, in our bed." She kissed his ear, and Elliot groaned slightly.

He didn't know if she was doing this for show for Cassandra or if this was really her. He just knew that his pants were suddenly very uncomfortable, and he needed to get out of there.

Before he could respond, Cassandra spoke; "You two lovers get out of here," she moved her lips to Elliot's other ear, whispering; "...but let me join next time." She gave a wink and kissed Elliot on the cheek, before walking away, missing the glare that she was receiving from the brunette detective.

Elliot and Olivia grabbed hands again before slowly maneuvering their way out of the building. Elliot felt dizzy almost, and he knew it was all because of the woman next to him. The lines were becoming increasing blurry. She was truly intoxicating; the way she oozed confidence and sex appeal, the way her eyes would take on that innocent appearance while she drew her lip in between her teeth in the most sexual manner, the way he could see the want swirling in the pools of brown. He wanted this woman, and well… _fuck it._

Once they were outside, he pushed her against the brick wall and pressed his lips to hers straight away. His hand slid down to her ass and he gave it a firm squeeze; she gasped and flicked her tongue in his mouth as she draped her arms around his neck. They both knew where this was headed, and both knew that the line between them that they forever danced on was now officially blurred, but neither of them cared. This had been almost thirteen years in the making and after holding off for so long, it was about time they actually gave into the tension that had been surrounding them for so long.

Elliot pulled away enough to trail kisses down to her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume as he nipped at the soft flesh of her neck. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, her hands rubbing up and down his back;

"El…stop."

He mumbled something inaudible as he sucked the soft skin of her neck, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to gain some sort of control;

"Elliot…El…wait."

He pulled away from her; both of them were panting and staring into each other's eyes. She slid her arms around and held onto his shoulders, before leaning closer and placing a delicate kiss onto his lips;

"Not here – come back to mine."

His eyes searched hers for any sort of indication that she really didn't want this, but all he saw was the lust and other unsaid feelings that were dancing around in the pools of brown. He pecked her lips before taking hold of her hand, pulling her around the corner to their car. He opened the door for her to slip into the passenger seat then practically ran around to the driver's seat. The sexual tension was mounting, and they were both desperate to finally give in to all the temptation.

It wasn't long before the two found themselves stumbling into Olivia's apartment together, their lips barely parting for a second as Elliot closed the door behind them. Olivia pulled away enough to lock it, before squealing as he lifted her into his arms yet again, allowing her to wrap her legs around him. She kicked her shoes off as he walked through to the bedroom with her in his arms, and once he kicked her bedroom door shut, her sank into bed with her, kissing her yet again while his hands roamed over her body. She pushed the jacket off of him, then managed to roll him over, their lips still connected as she tore the white shirt away from his body which caused buttons to fly in every direction. He reached behind them and unzipped her dress, and she pulled apart from him long enough to shimmy out of the garment, leaving her in just a black lace strapless bra and a matching black lace thong. Elliot's eyes went wide as he stared at her.

"Holy shit," he ran his finger up the centerline of her flat stomach and to the tops of her breasts; "Hiding all this under those clothes, huh?"

"I am, and now you finally get to see it." She smirked. She reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, then used her arm to cover the mounds as she pulled the garment away. She simply tilted her head and smirked at him but was forced to laugh when he grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back yet again. He moved her arm and immediately placed kisses on the curves of her breast, before swirling a tongue around her hardening nipple while the other hand roughly played with the other breast, pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She tilted her head back and her lips parted as pleasure raced through her veins. She combed her fingers through his hair, earning a groan from him as he moved to shower her other breast in equal attention. She could feel the wetness pooling between her legs and she just wanted to feel him inside of her already.

He knelt up after a few moments and removed his trousers, leaving him clad in just a pair of blue boxers. Olivia saw the obvious bulge and licked her lips. Elliot was a large man, so she knew he'd be quite big – probably bigger than she'd already experienced – and that thought alone caused her to twitch ever so slightly as she just wanted him so badly. In other words, she wanted to be fucked into the mattress by him until she was screaming his name, until he well and truly claimed her as his.

She just wanted _him –_ every single part of him.

She gasped when he grabbed the tiny strip of lace she called underwear, ripping it away from her body before maneuvering so that he was between her legs. He pushed her thighs apart, glanced up at her, before lightly flicking his tongue between her swollen, wet folds. She immediately gasped and her back arched while she grabbed the sheets in her hands. He let out a dark chuckle and flicked his tongue against her yet again, possessively holding her thighs apart as he buried his face in deeper. His lips wrapped around her clit while one of his hands moved to tease her wetness, and her back arched while a soft moan of _'Elliot'_ escaped her lips.

Finally – almost thirteen years of sexual tension and dancing around this line had finally led to this. The line was so blurry, so fucking blurry, and for once, Olivia wasn't thinking about the what ifs or the consequences.

All she was thinking about was Elliot Stabler making her come.

She let out a shriek when he pushed two thick fingers inside of her while his tongue flicked against her tiny bundle of nerves. She grabbed a handful of the cotton sheets, uttering his name over and over in between whimpers and curse words. He pushed his fingers in and out faster, her wetness coating the thick digits while his tongue continued to flick against her. She let out a garbled cry of his name as she felt an unbelievably pleasurable feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Elliot…I'm gonna…" she was silenced when he suddenly swooped up and kissed her, his wrist flicking and twisting as his fingers continued to move inside of her.

"Cum for me, baby."

His voice speaking quietly in her ear – commanding her – was all Olivia needed to be pushed over the edge. She gripped onto his back and let out a cry of his name yet again, digging her nails into his flesh as her back arched yet again. Elliot continued to move his fingers in and out of her warmth, smirking against her neck as he helped her to ride out what had probably been one of the most intense orgasms she'd had – _ever._

He removed his fingers and slid the wet digits around to hold her waist while moving his head to press his lips back to hers again. She slid her tongue between his lips, twisting it with his, while her hands slid down his back and to the boxers he was wearing. She pushed them down his legs, though whimpered when he pulled away from her. He kicked them off before maneuvering between her legs, smirking as he pulled her legs to hook around his waist.

"Do we need-"

"No, I'm covered," she placed her hands on his cheek, stroking with her thumb, "I trust you." She pressed a kiss to his lips, mumbling; "And I want to feel all of you."

He nodded, pecking her lips once more before resting his forehead against hers. He then slowly pushed himself inside of her. They both hissed at the feeling as they stared into each other's eyes, and Olivia's hands flew to grip onto his back while his hands possessively grabbed hold of her waist. They both refrained from moving as they enjoyed the feeling of being connected in this intimate way, and Elliot was having to fight every urge he had to start moving as she felt so wet and tight and warm.

She felt so fucking _good._

"Elliot," she whimpered, gripping onto him tightly, "Baby…please move, God…move."

"You sure?" he asked, staring down at her. She nodded eagerly, tilting her head enough to press her lips to his ever so slightly.

"Please…yes."

Elliot began slowly thrusting his hips, moving in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. A few mumbles of _yes_ and pleas to God were all that could be heard from Olivia while her nails scratched down his back, leaving angry red marks as she lost herself in complete passion. Elliot's lips had attacked to her neck and was now biting and sucking softly, though she could hear the grunts escaping his lips with each thrust of his hips. She gasped as a jolt of pleasure raced through her veins, and she knew that he was leaving a mark on her, but she didn't care. All she cared about was this moment now; the feeling of Elliot's strong hands on her hips, of his hips between her legs, and him filling her to the hilt and giving her the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt.

She screamed when he began thrusting against a pleasurable spot deep inside. She scratched at his back, feeling something build inside of her, something stronger than she'd felt before. She kissed him yet again and drew his lip in between her teeth briefly before pulling away, breathing heavily;

"Faster…baby faster, harder."

Elliot obeyed the request, pushing harder and faster into the brunette woman beneath him. He kept one hand on her waist, while drawing another hand up to roughly play with one of her hardened nipples. He pinched and pulled and rolled the bud between his fingers, groaning at the look of pleasure on her face and the soft whimpers that were escaping her lips. Her brown eyes had darkened and were glossed over with lust, and Elliot could tell that it wouldn't be too much longer now before they were both in that orgasmic paradise.

"Holy shit…" she wheezed; "Elliot, I'm so close."

"I am too baby," he hissed as her muscles squeezed around him yet again; "Fuck…Liv."

He moved his finger down and used his thumb to swipe over her clit. He gazed into her eyes, thrusting hard and fast in time with his thumb movements, when suddenly…

The room filled with simultaneous cries of each other's names mixed with pleas to God and curse words. Elliot balanced himself up on his forearms while his eyes squeezed shut as he continued releasing inside of her, while Olivia's muscles were squeezing and contracting as her own wetness seeped onto his member all the while she milked him of every drop of the love they'd made together. Her nails had dug into and scratched at his back, leaving angry red lines on his skin. She gripped onto him as tight as possible, before flopping onto the bed as her body went limp. Elliot grabbed hold of her and rolled them over, allowing her to rest on top of him while he draped an arm loosely around her waist.

For a few minutes, the only sounds that could be heard was that of their heavy breathing as they took the time to calm down from their high. Olivia maneuvered around after a few minutes to lay down on the bed beside him, and they both hissed at the loss of contact when they did so. Elliot grabbed the covers and pulled the soft cotton over them both, before rolling over and draping his arms around her. She rolled onto her side and snuggled into him, smiling to herself when she felt him kiss the crown of her head while his hand twirled the strands of glossy brown curls around his fingers.

"El," she spoke so quietly, almost in a whisper, as she tilted her head up to look into the blue eyes that made her feel safe, "What are…what do…uh…"

She was silenced with a kiss on the lips, and that alone made her heart beat faster as she gripped onto his lower back.

"We've danced around this for almost thirteen years, I think you know how I feel," he lifted his hand up to tuck some hair behind her ear; "I do love you; I always have, and I'm just so fucking sorry that it's taken us so long to get to this point."

"You had a family to take care of." She pointed out.

"I should've left the first time instead of running back to Kathy when shit was hitting the fan," he stroked his hand up and down her back, "You didn't deserve that, but I was so-"

"Scared?" she pursed her lips as he nodded, "I was scared too, Elliot; I ran to Computer Crimes and ran to Oregon."

"I didn't give you much of a choice though, some of the things I said to you," he pressed his lips against her forehead, murmuring against her skin; "I'm so sorry, baby; we aren't dancing around this anymore, Liv; if you'll have me…that is. I know I've made some shitty choices, trying to do the right thing, so you might not even want me anymore, but I just want you to know that-"

He was cut off by her lips pressing against his yet again, her nails dragging up and down his spine a few times before her hand moved up to hold onto the side of his neck. He rolled them so that he was on top of her again, and she pulled away after a few moments, giving him the cutest smile as she opened her eyes to look into his again.

"If I didn't want you too, I wouldn't have slept with you," she smirked before continuing, "Elliot, we've both made some choices, trying to do the right thing, but it's time for us both to finally stop playing and just do it; we only live once, let's be happy."

She pecked his lips again, mumbling; "And you do make me happy."

"You make me happy too," he pulled her against him as he rolled onto his back, allowing her to rest against him; "So damn happy."

Olivia lifted her head, pressing her lips against his again as she climbed onto him. As their hands roamed and their tongues danced together, their hearts beat in sync as they knew that they had finally allowed the line to blur, and that things had officially shifted in their partnership – forever.

And they wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

 ** _Anddd that's the end of another one-shot guys. Let me know what you all think. Thank you for all your continued support my friends...until next time xoxo_**


End file.
